The invention relates to a hard disc drive carrier, and in particular to a hard disc drive carrier with anti-vibration functions.
In a high density hard disc storage system, hard disc drives are fixed to hard disc drive carriers (hereinafter HDD carriers), and the HDD carriers are stored in a hard disc drive bay (hereinafter HDD bay). To accommodate as many hard disc drives as possible in a storage unit, the HDD carrier preferably has a simple structure. In addition, a gap is formed between the HDD carrier and the HDD bay to easily insert and withdraw the HDD carrier. When, an external vibration source vibrates the ground, the vibration level on HDD may be amplified due to the gap. This may damage the hard disc drives.